weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The yellow 13TH commandah
Kuregi The yellow Smackles 13th Commandah He was just like any other knuckles exept he was a purple knuckles of royalty. See Kommandah a mix of the red and blue ebola (sheen), He then had a strange transformation of his purple sheen to a yellow Sheen and blue eyes which is rare and changed into a smackles, He was the 13th elected commandah of the ugandan knuckles species and made some friends who assembled his Warband ,kuregi's warband is a band of 30 Knuckles of all colours and races (when it was at full power), which he lead to raid normies and spread "de wae" as he was inspired by "DE WAE" and "Gaztons the 1st commandah", he was very adept in speaking in ugandan knuckleish And he didnt have limited vocab, He was spreading the influence of "De wae" like a prophet and converted some Normies to "de wae of de devil" making more knuckles conscripts to assist him in spreading de influence de wae spreading like ebola. He eventually became a valiant adversary of the knuckles commandahs and recieved recognition 13/04/1980 see Kommandah Characteristically he has a stare that stares into your soul when he is in his smackles form just like the tf2 staregineer. He also Has a humanoid form that is yellow and smartly dressed. His lucky number is 13 War: Defense of Uganda Island Vr In the year 12/03/1980 Before Kuregi recieved recognition Uganda Island was Under attack by Crashers, Kuregi and His valiant warband fought well ,fending off many crashers an army of 3 crashers against kuregis army of 10 and not getting crashed or clapped out of Uganda because they all fought together to fend off this crasher force , with spit and Ugandan Island Tank destroyers and weapons. His tanks where engraved with the Ugandan Knuckles flag on the side of there tank destroyers, Kuregi's warband clearly outnumbered the crashers and won, it was his first victory in defense of uganda island.Also there where some custom weapons in his warband. The enemies that exist and attacked where Normies and Nonbelievers Kuregi: Phantasm Sniper rifle Lolitshandbannana: M4a1 Block2 Lochmock: archmage staff Grand dadio: Magical talisman of defense with a glock 18 "peashooter" The Warband of the 13th commandah The Warband: The Warband contained lolitshandbannana and Lochmock , Grand dadio,And many others. Lochmock was in charge of the 13th commandah before he recieved recognition because he lead kuregi the 13th commandah and showed him de wae so enlightening kuregi and then spreaded to normies to convert to a ugandan knuckles. The 13th Ugandan commandah continued his operations with his loyal warband Containing handbannana and various other warband members, even today from time to time with his warband they still march on, Through the hordes of normies even today in vr.(But noticably less members in his warband)Suffered losses as the trap virus spread through VR. = Current status of warband: Active (Only showing Top 12) = = 1.) 13th commandah Kuregi -active Commandah Of warband = = 2.) Lolitshandbannana active Raider Warcheif = = 3.)Grand dadio Active But now 14th commandah and is a raid boss split off and has his own disiples and followers = = 4.)Agidon Active But always busy = = 5.)Samson Active but busy = = 6.)Krikett Active but busy very loyal and is Sgt. = = 7.)Wanda Wilson - Retired from warband is no longer a raider = = 8.)WarcheifGrimsby - Still actve but no longer raids at the moment = = 9.)SSports - active but is in his own bubble = = 10.) knuckles conscript = = 11.)knuckles conscript = = 12.)knuckles conscript = The battlemech blueprints, For future battles the 13th commandah also has some tricks up his sleeve for warfair the ugandan knuckles battlemech made from metal and animatronics to expand his weaponry to spread de wae , The ugandan battle mech may only be a prototype but the 13th commandah will make it out of twisted metal knuckles and various other robotics and parts , the Ugandan Battlemech will see combat late 2020, and this is only a prototype however many forms of battlemech will be made for this one cunning knuckles to raid and spread de wae. Category:Commander Category:Minor Category:Smackles Category:Ebola 2.0 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Ugandan population Category:MAJOR Category:Knuckles Category:Ebola Category:Kommandah Category:Ugandan Secret weapons Category:Battlemech